


Мой идеал

by Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom



Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom/pseuds/Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom
Summary: Андрей и его идеал. Какой он?





	Мой идеал

Рассвет. Робкие лучики утреннего солнца пробиваются сквозь шторы.   
За окном – никогда не спящая Москва.   
А рядом мое персональное счастье – сопит, уткнувшись в плечо. Тонкие изящные пальчики крепко держат мою руку. «Доверяй, но проверяй» - её главное правило не только в бизнесе, но и в личной жизни. Все еще боится, что я уйду, обману, предам. Всегда начеку, всегда ждет подвоха, даже во сне. Ну, хотя бы не устраивает мне телефонный террор, как Кира когда-то.   
Странно, уже столько лет, а я так и не подтвердил её опасений. Даже ради подогрева интереса к себе, как того требует мужское самолюбие. Но что поделать, если она – мой идеал.   
Еще с той, первой ночи. Пусть она была нелепой и несуразной. Выглядела так, что без слез и смеха не взглянешь. Но там, под грудой комплексов, старинной одежды и прочей гадости, скрывалась настоящая женщина. С добрым любящим сердцем. Нежная и преданная. Та, которая любит не за что, а вопреки всему.   
Наверно, это и есть причина бесконечного изумления Малиновского относительно моего прощания с карьерой ловеласа. Так и не смог смирится с тем, что я превратился в однолюба. Зато, теперь сменил шарманку на «ревность – лучшая специя в отношениях».   
Он все же прав. Так и есть. Вот только не она меня ревнует, а я её.   
Все эти взгляды, провожающие её, «вежливые» поцелуи рук при встречах, их воркование с Михаилом. Это доводит меня до бешенства. Так и хочется вот так, как сейчас, закрыть её в спальне и не выпускать. И чтобы она принадлежала только мне.   
Мой идеал.  
Идеал со скобами и смешными очками. Идеал в дорогом деловом костюме, с модной прической и идеальным макияжем. Идеал в просторном цветастом сарафане, абсолютно не скрывающим семимесячный животик, и с мороженым в руке. Идеал со спутанными от сна волосами, с метками поцелуев на нежной, бледной коже, после занятий любовью.   
Идеал с сонными глазами, чашкой кофе в одной руке и с «очень важным документом» в другой. Идеал с его маленькой копией на руках, с такими же сонными глазками, спутанными волосиками, сопящим и прижимающим своего любимого плюшевого щеночка.   
Мой идеал. И другого не надо.   
Смотрю на часы на стене. Аккуратно освобождаю свою руку из такого приятного плена, стараясь не разбудить Катю. Ведь пора уже будить мое маленькое сокровище, и идти готовить завтрак для нашей мамы. А потом все вместе пойдем в парк. Малышам полезен свежий воздух.

**Author's Note:**

> псс, псс!  
> у меня есть тамблер *_* не могу сказать, что там сильно весело и активно, но заходите - вдруг вам что-нибудь понравится - https://orange-unicorn-of-freedom.tumblr.com


End file.
